


Лови момент

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Куроо думал, что все случится в Фуджи-Кью





	Лови момент

От удушающего запаха лаванды кружилась голова. Куроо постарался не дышать носом и на секунду зажмурился, подавляя легкую тошноту. В бесконечном море зеленого и фиолетового выделялась только ярко-желтая футболка Бокуто со смайликом на груди. Куроо поймал в объектив АйСи его счастливое, улыбающееся лицо и проверил маленький экран: красных завихрений оставалось совсем немного, они стремительно выцветали по краям, становясь бледно-розовыми. Бокуто явно устал — на первой утренней записи красного было столько, что линии сливались в огромное пятно, полностью закрывая серый фон. Проклятое лавандовое поле с каждым днем выматывало все быстрее — всего две недели, и даже жизнелюбие Бокуто сдавалось после трех часов работы. Что говорить о самом Куроо: он уже на третий день с удовольствием представлял, как поливает чертовы цветочки бензином, поджигает, а потом засыпает выгоревшую землю солью — для надежности.

Таймер возле экрана показывал четыре минуты сорок семь секунд, и Куроо приготовился к окончанию записи. Пятьдесят секунд. На экране беспокойно метались две последние розовые линии с красными точками посередине. Пятьдесят три секунды. Радостная улыбка Бокуто все еще выглядела раздражающе искренней. Пятьдесят шесть секунд. Указательный палец Куроо замер над кнопкой прекращения записи. Пятьдесят восемь секунд. Время как будто специально замедлилось, оттягивая долгожданный перерыв. Пятьдесят девять секунд.

Громкий писк таймера показался Куроо музыкой. Бокуто разом перестал улыбаться и со стоном перекатился на живот, уткнувшись лбом в примятую лаванду. Куроо тяжело сел на задницу рядом и ткнул его под лопатку.

— Ты живой? Еще разок сможешь? — Куроо предпочел бы убраться с поля как можно быстрее, но от его желания мало что зависело. Их отъезд с Хоккайдо все равно был запланирован на завтрашнее утро.

Бокуто снова перевернулся, прижавшись плечом к ноге Куроо, и с отчаянием на лице уставился в по-летнему голубое небо.

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет и нет. Хватит с меня этой фигни. — Он, не глядя, вырвал из земли несколько цветов и отбросил их в сторону. — Не буду я ничего записывать ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через месяц. Не могу больше радоваться, понимаешь?

Эту песню Куроо слушал не в первый и точно не в последний раз. Стоило Бокуто как следует вымотаться на очередном задании, он тут же заявлял, что его карьере в ВандерлендКорп пришел конец. А через пару дней снова готов был ехать хоть на край света, нюхать цветы, гладить тигровых акул и нырять с аквалангом — и Куроо ехал вместе с ним. Однако, если Бокуто сказал, что больше не может, значит, работа на чертовом лавандовом поле подошла к концу.

— Конечно, понимаю, — Куроо постарался не выглядеть слишком довольным. — Водички попьешь?

Бокуто наконец перестал пялиться в небо и перевел взгляд на Куроо. Тоскливое выражение на его лице было таким же искренним, как счастливая улыбка пять минут назад. Куроо давно уже перестал задумываться, как ему удается так быстро переходить из одной эмоциональной крайности в другую и при этом не сойти с ума.

— Я хочу в отель. Никого не видеть и ничего не делать. — Бокуто немного подумал и уточнил: — Разве что в Теккен порубиться. Не хочешь?

Куроо усмехнулся и изобразил задумчивость.

— Даже не знаю, если тебе так хочется проиграть… — Куроо увернулся от летящего в лицо пучка лаванды и поднялся, отряхивая джинсы. — Ладно-ладно, все что угодно, лишь бы больше не нюхать эту мерзость.

Он протянул руку Бокуто, но тот сам вскочил на ноги, оттолкнувшись лопатками от земли. В волосах у него запуталось несколько маленьких фиолетовых цветочков.

— Когда это я тебе проигрывал?

Куроо пожал плечами и подтолкнул его в сторону оставленной неподалеку машины.

— Правильный вопрос — когда ты у меня выигрывал.

Возмущенное перечисление побед Бокуто в видеоиграх Куроо слушал вполуха. Две мучительных недели среди цветочной вони подошли к концу, впереди маячили отдых в гостинице и возвращение в Токио. Куроо был так счастлив, что всерьез подумывал включить АйСи — неплохое бы вышло впечатление.

Остаток дня и правда прошел отлично. Они заказали в номер Куроо две огромные пиццы, а потом до ночи рубились в приставку, пока Бокуто не отключился прямо на полу с джойстиком в руках. Несмотря на почти неистощимый запас энергии, засыпал он всегда рано. Куроо с трудом растолкал его и выставил за дверь, а потом полночи сортировал записанные кассеты, смотрел "Ходячих мертвецов" и собирал чемодан. И сильно пожалел об этом, когда бодрый отдохнувший Бокуто разбудил его в полседьмого утра. В такие моменты его хотелось убить.

***

Сидя в утреннем поезде до Токио, Куроо лениво поглядывал в окно на ярко-синее безоблачное небо. Привалившийся к его плечу Бокуто то ли дремал, то ли просто слушал музыку с закрытыми глазами — две недели ежедневных съемок на лавандовом поле, похоже, действительно его вымотали.

Они работали вдвоем почти четыре года, но Куроо до сих пор не понимал, как Бокуто удавалось так долго сохранять яркость впечатлений, повторяя одно и то же действие десятки раз подряд. Обычно доноры работали на одном месте не больше трех дней, потом эмоции притуплялись, и качество получающихся записей неминуемо падало. Но только не у Бокуто — он мог двадцать раз за день пробежаться под весенним дождем, десять раз прокатиться на слоне, трижды прыгнуть с парашютом и каждый раз испытывать такой восторг, будто делал это впервые. Если запись впечатлений для продажи можно было бы назвать призванием, то Бокуто в ВандерлендКорп привела сама судьба.

Куроо покосился на посапывающего Бокуто и осторожно шевельнул затекающим плечом, стараясь не потревожить. К счастью, предел был даже у него, иначе Куроо пришлось бы все лето сидеть на Хоккайдо по уши в цветах — зимой такие кассеты продавались на ура. Тогда Куроо точно рехнулся бы: воспоминания доноров, по крайней мере, сильно тускнели после окончания записи — удачный побочный эффект АйСи, а вот на память операторов процесс записи не влиял. Никакого ощущения новизны, сплошная рутина.

За спиной кто-то аппетитно зашелестел упаковкой чего-то съедобного, и желудок Куроо жалобно заурчал: завтракать чем-то, кроме чашки кофе, он перестал с тех пор, как съехал от родителей. В рюкзаке лежали купленные на вокзале бутерброды, но рюкзак валялся на полу, и достать его мешал спящий Бокуто. Выбор между собственным голодом и усталостью друга был очевиден: Куроо дернул плечом и ткнул Бокуто в обтянутую джинсой коленку. Тот завозился и сел прямо, вытащив из ушей маленькие наушники.

— Приехали уже? — Он потер припухшие со сна веки и посмотрел на проносящиеся за окном деревья.

— Нет, зомби-апокалипсис начался. — Куроо поднял свой рюкзак и выудил из бокового кармана два сэндвича с тунцом. — Поешь напоследок?

Бокуто пихнул его в плечо и широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Сам ешь, я спать хочу, — он поднял подлокотник, разделяющий их сидения, и снова поставил рюкзак на пол. — Не вздумай на меня накрошить. — И улегся головой на колени Куроо.

Наглый засранец. Куроо заставил себя отвести взгляд от его подрагивающих ресниц и занялся сэндвичами. Не самая вкусная еда, к тому же, в покупные сэндвичи с тунцом всегда добавляли слишком много майонеза. Один неудачный укус, и на щеку Бокуто приземлилась крупная белая капля. Тот смешно сморщил нос, что-то пробормотал, но глаза не открыл — спал он всегда как убитый. Куроо аккуратно доел сэндвич, запихнул упаковку под сиденье, а потом очень медленно протянул руку и стер каплю с лица Бокуто. Подождал несколько секунд — тот так и не проснулся, — и слизал майонез с пальца. Несколько мелких крошек в волосах Бокуто Куроо решил не трогать.

***

Куроо вслед за Бокуто выбрался из такси на оживленную улицу и потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Теплый летний день был в самом разгаре, и привычный городской шум после двух недель тишины показался Куроо ангельским пением. В отличие от Бокуто, он терпеть не мог долгие поездки на природу. Куроо закинул на плечо рюкзак, вытащил из багажника свой чемодан и передал Бокуто его спортивную сумку. Еще в поезде они решили сначала отчитаться и сдать записи Мияджи-сан, а уже потом разъезжаться по домам.

Головной офис ВандерлендКорп выглядел как обывательский стереотип о штаб-квартире Серьезной Компании: донельзя солидный небоскреб, сверкающий на солнце стильными панорамными окнами. Куроо даже испытал что-то вроде гордости за свою успешную карьеру, когда они с Бокуто прошли сквозь раздвижные двери в прохладный холл. Четыре года назад, когда Куроо впервые вошел в это здание, сжимая папку с не очень впечатляющим резюме и не особенно надеясь на успех, высокие потолки и мраморные полы холла подействовали на него угнетающе. ВандерлендКорп — одна из крупнейших в мире компаний, занимающихся записью впечатлений, и получить в ней работу не так-то просто.

С тех пор, как была создана первая модель АйСи — технология, позволяющая записывать эмоции и ощущения, — в индустрии развлечений случился настоящий переворот. Возможность покорить Эверест, прыгнуть с парашютом или поплавать в море с дельфинами — и все это не вставая с дивана и за умеренные деньги, кто же откажется? Всего-то и нужно, что купить кассету с впечатлениями того, кто делал все это в реальности, и в любой момент можно пережить чужой опыт, как свой собственный. А то, что каждая кассета была одноразовой и никто не мог придумать, как копировать впечатления, только способствовало развитию бизнеса: хочешь снова пережить полет на параплане — покупай новое впечатление. Так появились доноры и операторы: люди, готовые отдавать свои переживания, и люди, готовые сопровождать их в самых безумных приключениях с АйСи наперевес.

Куроо первым вошел в лифт и, дождавшись Бокуто, ткнул в кнопку двадцатого этажа. Тогда, четыре года назад, он ехал в этом лифте один. А может, и не один, а с какими-нибудь скучными клерками, детали уже начали забываться. Куроо покосился на прислонившегося к стене Бокуто и толкнул его локтем в бок, привлекая внимание.

— Эй, помнишь, как я пришел устраиваться?

Бокуто удивленно моргнул и приподнял брови.

— Конечно, помню, — он ухмыльнулся — ты мне тогда сразу понравился, мы же вместе спасли Мако-чан.

Куроо улыбнулся в ответ и снова пихнул его, увернувшись от ответного тычка. Их первая встреча действительно получилась запоминающейся. Куроо блуждал по двенадцатому этажу, пытаясь найти кабинет, в котором было назначено его собеседование, и очень обрадовался, обнаружив в очередном коридоре девушку, стоящую возле лифта с круглым аквариумом в руках. Он собирался окликнуть ее и спросить дорогу, но не успел он заговорить, как дверцы лифта разъехались, и из него выскочил высокий парень со странной прической, зацепив девушку плечом — явно не заметив ее в спешке. Она покачнулась и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, взмахнула руками. Парень попытался одновременно поймать и ее, и падающий аквариум, но не успел. Девушка приземлилась на колени в быстро растекающуюся по серой плитке пола лужу и испуганно воскликнула:

— Моя Мако-чан!

Парень извинялся, девушка, чуть не плача, смотрела на бьющуюся среди осколков рыбку, а Куроо судорожно пытался нащупать в кармане брюк презерватив. Утром он зашел за таблетками от головной боли в аптеку, проводившую акцию по борьбе то ли с венерическими заболеваниями, то ли со случайными беременностями. Маленький квадратик нашелся в портфеле, вместе с бутылкой негазированной воды. Куроо присел на корточки рядом с девушкой, сунул парню бутылку и разорвал зубами упаковку презерватива.

— Помоги-ка, — он прижал скользкие латексные края к горлышку, и парень осторожно наклонил бутылку.

Презерватив наполнялся водой, девушка смотрела на них с надеждой, а Куроо думал, что безнадежно опоздал на собеседование и можно сразу идти домой.

Наконец, бутылка опустела, парень аккуратно подобрал с пола трепыхающуюся рыбку и запустил ее в наполненный презерватив. Куроо торжественно вручил девушке спасенную Мако-чан, выслушал торопливую, но искреннюю благодарность и, глядя на закрывающиеся за ней двери лифта, задумался, стоит ли продолжать поиски кабинета. Можно было придумать какую-нибудь уважительную причину для своего опоздания… Его размышления прервал все еще стоящий посреди осколков парень.

— Классно ты придумал, считай, спас мне жизнь, — в ответ на вопросительное хмыканье Куроо он пояснил: — Мивако бы меня не простила, если бы я угробил ее рыбку. Ты тут работаешь?

Куроо пожал плечами, убирая пустую бутылку в портфель.

— Хотел работать, но теперь вряд ли получится, на собеседование опоздал.

Парень нахмурился и провел рукой по стоящим торчком волосам, примяв несколько прядей.

— Это ты из-за меня опоздал, да? А что за должность? — Он выглядел искренне огорченным, как будто это он упустил отличную возможность.

— Оператор, — Куроо вздохнул. — Надо было выходить пораньше.

Хлопок по плечу был таким сильным и неожиданным, что Куроо подпрыгнул на месте, едва не потеряв равновесие. Он хотел спросить, какого черта, но посмотрел в лицо странному парню и осекся — тот смотрел на Куроо в упор и улыбался так широко и солнечно, словно только что получил письмо из Хогвартса. Куроо впервые заметил, что у него очень светлые глаза с крошечными темными точечками на радужке.

— Оператор! — Парень даже коротко засмеялся от восторга. — Это же офигенно, быстро пошли со мной.

Куроо не успел ответить ни слова, да парню, похоже, и не нужен был ответ. Он просто схватил Куроо за рукав рубашки и потащил за собой по коридору, ничего не объясняя. Они так и ввалились в выбранный парнем кабинет — и, скорее всего, выглядели при этом как полные придурки. Но сидящая за столом женщина в строгом костюме не особенно удивилась, только прикрыла лежащую перед ней папку и вопросительно подняла брови. Парень вытолкнул Куроо вперед, приобняв его за плечо, и решительно заявил:

— Вот, он оператор, и я буду работать только с ним. — Все с тем же счастливым выражением лица он обернулся к Куроо и вдруг замер, как будто вспомнил что-то важное. — Подожди, а как тебя зовут?

Чуть позже Куроо узнал, что парня зовут Бокуто Котаро и он один из лучших доноров компании, а потому с его выбором оператора никто не стал спорить. Найти хорошего донора вообще было в разы сложнее, чем найти подходящего оператора: не каждый мог делать одно и то же много раз подряд и не терять свежести эмоций. Но даже из тех, кто мог, большинство перегорало за пару лет. Стирающий эффект АйСи некоторым помогал, но он не убирал воспоминания полностью, только приглушал их. А для кого-то он делал работу донора только тяжелее. Когда Куроо только учился работать с АйСи, ради интереса записал парочку своих впечатлений. Странные ощущения, как будто кто-то вырвал из головы кусок воспоминаний, оставив вместо них табличку с надписью «я только что ел шоколад и играл в видео-игру». Но ни вкус шоколада, ни удовлетворение от пройденного уровня вспомнить не удавалось. Неудивительно, что немногие выдерживали эту работу долго.

Некоторые пытались принимать всякую наркотическую ерунду для яркости переживаний, но надолго таких не хватало — либо выбывали из бизнеса, либо переходили на тяжелые наркотики и могли работать разве что с нелегальными производителями. Теми, что записывали всякую ненормальную фигню для больных ублюдков — героиновые приходы, изнасилования, по слухам, даже убийства.

Лифт подал звуковой сигнал, останавливаясь, и Куроо вынырнул из накативших воспоминаний. Он вышел в коридор и последовал за Бокуто, волоча за собой чемодан на колесиках.

Возле кофейного автомата стояла мрачная Широфуку, почему-то одетая в футболку с логотипом кошачьего питомника размера на три больше, чем нужно. Она хмуро кивнула в ответ на приветствие Бокуто и с силой ткнула в несколько кнопок. Автомат послушно загудел, наполняя пластиковый стаканчик капучино.

— У тебя все в порядке? — Бокуто учтиво подал ей готовый кофе, получив в ответ благодарную улыбку.

Куроо постарался убедить себя, что его совсем не раздражает, что при Широфуку в Бокуто неизменно просыпались джентльменские манеры. Широфуку отпила из стаканчика и тяжело вздохнула.

— Чертовы персидские котята, — Куроо вопросительно приподнял бровь, и она пояснила: — Делали сегодня утром запись в питомнике, все как обычно, посидеть в куче котят и порадоваться. Так один засранец забрался мне на плечо и описался.

Бокуто фыркнул и тут же закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех. Куроо хлопнул его по спине, с трудом удерживая серьезное выражение лица, и сочувственно поинтересовался:

— И как, хоть что-то записать успели или зря съездили?

— Две записи вроде нормальные вышли, — Широфуку пожала плечами и залпом допила остатки кофе. — Сузумеда так ржала, что уронила АйСи, может там вообще все попортилось. Слушайте, от меня не воняет?

Куроо быстро наклонился к ее плечу, пока этого не успел сделать Бокуто, и принюхался — ничего особенного, только какая-то парфюмерия с ромашковой отдушкой, влажные салфетки, наверное.

— Нет, вроде все нормально.

— Больше никогда не буду работать с животными. — Широфуку снова вздохнула и метким броском отправила стаканчик в урну.

Бокуто присвистнул, тут же схватил чистый стаканчик со стопки на автомате и бросил в сторону мусорки. Стаканчик ударился о край ведра, но все-таки упал внутрь, и Бокуто вскинул руку в победном жесте. Куроо одобрительно ткнул его в плечо, Широфуку закатила глаза и выудила из кармана джинсов несколько монет. Бокуто подал ей новый стаканчик и спросил:

— А чего домой не идешь?

— Сузумеду жду, она у менеджера, а мы сегодня на ее машине. — Широфуку закинула монетки в щель и снова выбрала капучино. — Нет, правда, котята — это отвратительно, больше никаких животных.

Куроо вспомнил их собственный опыт двухлетней давности и поспешил поделиться:

— А Бокуто вообще не расстроился, когда в совином питомнике… — в ребра больно врезался крепкий локоть, и Куроо на секунду задохнулся, потирая бок.

— Это неинтересная история, не слушай его. — Бокуто широко улыбнулся Широфуку и торопливо перевел тему: — Не знаешь, где в следующий раз будете записывать?

— Не знаю, ходили слухи, что Кагеяма с Хинатой скоро идут в отпуск, а Асахи сейчас на больничном, значит, освободится место в Фуджи-Кью. Вдруг нас туда отправят, — она мечтательно улыбнулась. — Сто лет не записывала ничего экстремального, одни котята да щенята.

Фуджи-Кью. Куроо перестал прислушиваться к разговору и постарался изобразить самое незаинтересованное выражение лица на какое способен, чтобы не выдать охватившую его смесь страха и предвкушения. Год назад, когда он окончательно признался себе, что испытывает к Бокуто не только дружескую привязанность, он дал себе обещание: если их отправят в Фуджи-Кью, он все расскажет Бокуто. Вероятность была не слишком велика: парк аттракционов такого масштаба — простое задание, с которым легко справится почти любой донор. Трудно не испытать достаточный накал эмоций, когда летишь в маленькой тележке с огромной скоростью и при этом переворачиваешься вверх ногами. На подобные задания их с Бокуто не отправляли практически никогда, для них хватало более сложной работы. Но Бокуто сильно устал на Хоккайдо, и их менеджер Мияджи-сан могла дать им что-нибудь совсем простое, чтобы он восстановился.

Куроо вдруг осознал, что изо всех сил стискивает ручку чемодана. Он заставил себя разжать побелевшие пальцы и дернул Бокуто за рукав, отвлекая его от рассказа об их поездке.

— Мияджи-сан нас уже заждалась, — он проигнорировал обиженное фырканье Бокуто и улыбнулся Широфуку. — Извини, мы ей звонили из такси, обещали приехать к половине четвертого.

Она понимающе кивнула и принялась за третий стаканчик кофе, а Бокуто послушно помахал ей рукой на прощание и поплелся за Куроо к нужному офису.

***

Пока Мияджи-сан пересчитывала рассортированные по яркости впечатлений кассеты и заполняла бланки, Куроо пялился в окно и усилием воли заставлял себя не ерзать на стуле. С минуты на минуту она должна была заговорить об их следующем назначении. Куроо одновременно хотел, чтобы это случилось побыстрее, и надеялся, что этот момент никогда не наступит. Сидящий рядом Бокуто вертел в руках стоявшие на столе Мияджи-сан песочные часы и явно скучал.

Наконец, Мияджи-сан закончила с бланками и передала их Бокуто. Тот, не глядя, поставил подпись, шлепнул печать и сунул бумаги Куроо.

— Насчет вашего следующего назначения, — хрипловатый голос Мияджи-сан разорвал царящую в кабинете тишину, и Куроо напряженно замер, отвлекаясь от проверки цифр. — Нам нужны записи с горячих источников.

Бокуто обреченно застонал, а Куроо выдохнул одновременно с облегчением и разочарованием. Горячие источники — скучно, привычно, никаких неожиданностей и сенсационных признаний. Так лучше, меньше шансов разрушить четыре года отличной совместной работы. Куроо не думал, что Бокуто перестанет считать его другом, если узнает о влюбленности и не ответит взаимностью — не тот он человек. Но вот работать с оператором, с которым он не чувствовал себя на сто процентов комфортно, не мог ни один донор. Неловкость, враждебность, напряженность — все это попадало на записи и значительно снижало их качество, а неловкость и напряженность после неудачного признания возникли бы неизбежно.

Бокуто решение Мияджи-сан явно понравилось гораздо меньше.

— Не могу я ехать на источники. — Он с громким стуком поставил песочные часы на стол и раздраженно дернул себя за прядь волос на макушке. — Я на поле едва справился, у меня просто не получится!

Куроо прикусил губу, подавляя улыбку — что произойдет дальше он мог предсказать практически со стопроцентной уверенностью. Мияджи-сан начнет рассказывать, какой Бокуто незаменимый сотрудник, лучший донор компании и настоящий ас в своем деле, а тот сначала будет хмуриться, потом делать вид, что хмурится, ну а к концу ее речи будет готов ехать в самые скучные места на планете, лишь бы еще раз продемонстрировать свою крутизну.

Мияджи-сан улыбнулась отрепетированной понимающей улыбкой, немного наклонилась вперед и заговорила:

— Бокуто-сан, я понимаю, вы устали, но у компании сейчас непростой период и мы можем надеяться только на самых проверенных…

Ну точно, как по нотам. Куроо перестал вслушиваться в ее речь и вернулся к проверке занесенных в бланк данных. Даже если Мияджи-сан упомянет важные детали задания, все равно все подробности им вышлют по электронной почте. Теперь, когда нервное напряжение схлынуло, усталость навалилась на Куроо с утроенной силой. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось поехать домой, как следует выспаться в собственной постели и забыть обо всем хотя бы на пару дней. Вряд ли их отправят на источники раньше, чем через неделю — даже Бокуто нужно было время на отдых и восстановление.

Куроо расписался на бланке, вытащил из кармана личную печать и оставил ярко-красный оттиск рядом со своим именем. По крайней мере, работа с лавандовыми полями официально закончилась. Единственное по-настоящему приятное событие за весь утомительный день.

***

Куроо со вздохом облегчения погрузился в горячую воду и откинулся на теплые камни. Все-таки отличная штука — горячие источники, особенно после того, как полдня пробегал вокруг сидящего в воде Бокуто с АйСи наперевес. За это время Бокуто сделал пятнадцать великолепных записей, дважды впал в отчаяние, сделал десяток записей похуже и едва не утопил сенсорный браслет, наводящий АйСи на донора. А потом ушел в их номер, заявив, что от воды у него сморщился даже мозг, и Куроо получил источник в свое распоряжение.

Они специально выбрали маленький и не особенно популярный среди туристов отель — толпа галдящего народа не вписывалась в традиционно-японскую атмосферу, ради которой люди и покупали такие записи. Две недели спокойствия и умиротворения — Куроо был уверен, что Бокуто окончательно рехнется не позже пятого дня.

Горячая вода приятно расслабляла мышцы, и Куроо уже почти задремал, когда кто-то осторожно потрепал его за плечо. Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с сидящим на краю источника Бокуто.

— Я принес саке, — он продемонстрировал поднос с кувшином и двумя пиалами. — Надо отдохнуть после адского дня. Будешь?

Куроо кивнул и заставил себя не пялиться на бледную кожу в вороте юкаты. Без литра геля в волосах Бокуто выглядел расслабленным и домашним, хотелось взъерошить лезущую в глаза челку или погладить отпечаток подушки на щеке. А еще лучше — притянуть к себе за воротник и поцеловать. Куроо принял из рук Бокуто пиалу и осушил ее в два глотка.

— Жалко, что нас не отправили куда-нибудь поинтереснее. — Бокуто расстроенно поджал губы и долил саке сначала в пиалу Куроо, потом в свою. — Не понимаю, как сюда кто-то приезжает добровольно, это же скукота.

— Ладно тебе, могло быть и хуже, — Куроо сполз пониже и на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. — Тут, по крайней мере, не надо возиться с животными и цветочками, я бы не вынес очередную встречу с природой.

Бокуто смешно сморщил нос, явно вспомнив лавандовую вонь, и сделал большой глоток.

— Все равно скучно, отдых для старперов, — он прищурился, — или для таких, как ты, унылых типов. — Куроо лениво плеснул в него водой, и Бокуто со смехом увернулся. — Да ладно, признайся, тебе же здесь нравится! Еще и в воду залез, извращенец.

— Отстань, я вокруг этого источника весь день круги наворачивал, имею право погреть кости. — Куроо махнул в его сторону рукой, стряхивая брызги, и демонстративно поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ты просто завидуешь, потому что мне не надо радоваться по команде.

— Можно подумать, ты бы смог. — Бокуто поставил на поднос пустую пиалу и вдруг посерьезнел. — Не жалеешь, что стал работать со мной?

Куроо едва не поперхнулся саке от неожиданной смены темы. Иногда ему очень хотелось заглянуть в голову Бокуто и наконец понять, что же, черт возьми, там творится. Он сделал глубокий вдох и спросил, стараясь сделать голос невозмутимым:

— Ты о чем?

Бокуто пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

— О заданиях. Если бы ты работал с кем-то вроде Хинаты или Нишинои, тебе не пришлось бы заниматься этой ерундой, — он кивнул в сторону отеля, как будто Куроо не понял, о какой ерунде речь. — Прыгал бы с парашютом, нырял с аквалангом, на аттракционах катался. Большинство же об этом мечтает, когда идет работать в ВандерлендКорп.

Куроо стиснул пиалу, лихорадочно подбирая слова. Он бы никогда не подумал, что Бокуто могут беспокоить такие вещи — он всегда вел себя так, как будто воспринимал их совместную работу как должное. Молчание затягивалось, правильные слова все не приходили в голову, и Куроо выпалил:

— Не неси фигню! — Бокуто растерянно моргнул, и он продолжил: — Если бы не ты, я бы на этой работе и год не продержался. Какая разница, цветочки нюхать или рыбок под водой разглядывать, все равно по сто раз подряд надо делать одно и то же. Ни с кем другим я бы на такое не подписался, только с тобой, потому что ты… — Куроо замолчал, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, и нейтрально закончил: — Потому что мне с тобой весело.

Бокуто ошарашенно молчал, вертя в пальцах горлышко кувшина, и Куроо неловко кашлянул, прочищая пересохшее горло.

— Так что на думай, что я с тобой из благодарности работаю или вроде того. И налей мне уже саке.

Бокуто поднял кувшин и поболтал им из стороны в сторону.

— Кончилось. — Он секунду помолчал, а потом вдруг широко и счастливо улыбнулся, крепко стиснув плечо Куроо горячей ладонью. — Я бы тоже не хотел ни с кем другим работать, только с тобой. Потому что ты классный и с тобой круто.

Куроо на секунду накрыл его ладонь своей и тут же попытался убрать руку, но Бокуто поймал его пальцы и легонько сжал. Нет, Куроо определенно ни разу не пожалел об их случайной встрече четыре года назад. А в такие моменты ему казалось, что это вообще самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с ним в жизни.

Этой ночью Куроо долго не мог уснуть несмотря на усталость и выпитое саке. В открытое окно ярко светила полная луна, на соседнем футоне тихо сопел Бокуто, а Куроо все прокручивал в голове их вечерний разговор. Может быть, стоило плюнуть на данное себе обещание и просто рассказать все, как есть, не дожидаясь назначения в Фуджи-Кью. Бокуто точно поймет, даже если не ответит взаимностью. Куроо посмотрел на кокон простыней с торчащими из него волосами и перевернулся на другой бок. Он расскажет, если представится подходящий случай.

***

Следующие три дня не особо отличались от первого: они работали до вечера, потом Куроо забирался в источник, а Бокуто приносил саке и какой-нибудь ужин и устраивался рядом. Они больше не заводили серьезных разговоров, просто болтали о всякой ерунде, и подходящий случай так и не подвернулся.

На четвертый день их расписанию помешали — когда они вышли к источнику утром, в нем уже сидела пара иностранцев — парень и девушка. Либо они не знали про разделение источников на мужской и женский, либо сознательно нарушали правила.

— Ничего себе, — Бокуто присвистнул, глядя на девушку в очень открытом купальнике, — свободные нравы у этих европейцев, ничего не скажешь.

Пара самозабвенно целовалась, не замечая никого вокруг, и Куроо громко откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Парень обернулся на звук и, наконец, отпустил девушку.

— Извините, — он произнес это с чудовищным акцентом и тут же перешел на английский: — мы не слышали, как вы вошли.

Он дружелюбно улыбнулся, демонстрируя крупные белые зубы, и Куроо тут же улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь припомнить нужные английские конструкции.

— Никаких проблем. Вы, наверное, перепутали водоемы…

Не успел он договорить, как девушка заметила в его руках чехол с АйСи и затараторила так быстро, что Куроо едва успевал разбирать слова:

— Ой, а вы здесь снимаете, да? Мы можем перейти в другой источник, чтобы вам не мешать. — Она улыбнулась еще лучезарнее своего друга и решительно поднялась из воды, демонстрируя великолепную фигуру. Оставалось порадоваться, что они не забрались в воду голыми. — Пошли, Чарли, дадим людям спокойно поработать.

Куроо хотел было объяснить, что Чарли не стоило лезть на женскую половину, но потом передумал — других гостей в отеле все равно не предвиделось, а им с Бокуто очень нужно уединение. Поэтому он благодарно кивнул и принялся распаковывать оборудование.

— О чем вы говорили? — Бокуто возился с поясом юкаты и с любопытством поглядывал на Куроо. Английский он не понимал совершенно.

— Сказал, что у нас тут медовый месяц, конечно же. — Куроо бросил ему сенсорный браслет и снял заслонку с объектива. — Они прониклись значимостью момента и сразу сбежали. А может, просто боялись увидеть тебя без штанов.

— Нифига, это они тебя испугались. — Бокуто возмущенно фыркнул и скинул юкату, оставшись в одном браслете на левом запястье. — А я прекрасен хоть в штанах, хоть без штанов.

Он полез в воду, продемонстрировав отличную задницу, и Куроо не нашелся, что на это возразить.

Они удачно отсняли четыре кассеты — количество красных линий снижалось очень медленно — и остановились на небольшой перерыв. Бокуто отдыхал, откинув голову на камни и прикрыв глаза, а Куроо сидел рядом и старательно не пялился на капли воды между его ключицами. Жалко, что АйСи не захватывала изображение донора — так кассеты Бокуто продавались бы еще лучше.

— Слушай, а почему у тебя нет девчонки? — Сонный голос Бокуто вырвал Куроо из размышлений.

— В смысле? — Он прекрасно понял с первого раза, но ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Кажется, разговор снова сворачивал в опасное русло.

Бокуто приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Куроо снизу вверх и пояснил:

— Ну, мы уже четыре года знакомы, и ты ни разу не брал никого на выезды и вообще про девчонок не рассказывал.

С некоторыми донорами и операторами на задания действительно ездили супруги или партнеры — за свой счет, конечно, и только при условии, что они не будут мешать съемкам. Куроо это было не нужно — Бокуто и так всегда ездил с ним. Наверное, это был тот самый удачный момент для откровенного разговора. Куроо глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости и, не глядя на Бокуто, признался:

— Просто мне давно кое-кто нравится, но я пока ничего не сказал.

Он ожидал потока вопросов и предположений, но Бокуто немного помолчал, а потом ответил:

— Понятно.

Куроо покосился на него краем глаза — Бокуто уже совсем не выглядел сонным. Он задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и начал подниматься из воды. Куроо тоже встал на ноги, чтобы его лицо не оказалось на уровне голой задницы Бокуто. К каким-то вещам он еще был не готов, несмотря на годы дружбы.

— Куда собрался?

— Пойду возьму пару онигири. Тебе принести? — Бокуто потянулся и начал переступать через каменный бортик.

Куроо хотел попросить захватить еще и водички, но ничего не успел сказать: одна нога Бокуто зацепилась за выступающий камень, и он, взмахнув руками, начал падать вперед. Куроо полностью осознал, что произошло, только когда тяжело приземлился на спину, придавленный к земле очень мокрым и очень голым Бокуто.

Несколько секунд Куроо безуспешно пытался вдохнуть — удар получился неслабым. Он сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и шевельнулся, пытаясь выбраться из-под Бокуто, но тот нависал сверху, внимательно вглядывался Куроо в лицо и не делал никаких попыток подняться на ноги. Вот он — очень подходящий момент. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, ладони вспотели, а жар от источника, казалось, усилился вдвое. Куроо прикрыл глаза, набираясь решимости, а потом приподнял голову и прижался губами к приоткрытым губам Бокуто.

Пару долгих мгновений не происходило ничего. Куроо уже начал лихорадочно придумывать подходящее извинение, когда Бокуто тяжело выдохнул через нос, прижался еще ближе и начал целовать его по-настоящему — глубоко, жадно и торопливо, как будто это был не первый раз, а последний. Куроо перестало хватать воздуха, и он мягко отстранился, переводя дыхание. Бокуто смотрел на него сверху вниз сияющими глазами и улыбался, как безумный.

— Блин, я так и знал! — Он коротко чмокнул Куроо в щеку и пояснил: — Так и знал, что я тебе нравлюсь!

Куроо толкнул его коленом, получил ответный щипок за бок и уже собирался снова поцеловать, но его прервал звонок мобильного. Бокуто поморщился и перехватил тянущуюся к карману руку Куроо.

— Не отвечай, потом перезвонишь.

Куроо бы согласился, но на рабочий номер редко звонили просто так. Он высвободил запястье, все-таки выудил из джинсов телефон и посмотрел на экран — звонила Мияджи-сан.

— Надо ответить, вдруг там что-то важное.

Бокуто разочарованно нахмурился, но с Куроо так и не слез. Вместо этого он оперся на локти по обе стороны от его головы и прислушался.

— Алло?

— Куроо-сан, простите за беспокойство у нас освободилось места для еще двух команд в Фуджи-Кью. — Голос Мияджи-сан как всегда звучал невозмутимо и очень дружелюбно. — Я понимаю, после поездки на источники вам положена неделя отдыха, но не могли бы вы…

Куроо слушал ее уверения в безмерной благодарности компании за их вклад, смотрел в глаза Бокуто и улыбался. Похоже, для признания не были нужны ни специальные места, ни особые моменты — им всегда отлично удавалась импровизация.


End file.
